degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:SorryNotSorry/@comment-4441793-20160330235043
Instead of the usual SONG lyrics, I used lyrics from a round from a battle involving one of my favorite battle rappers Ms. Fit. Ay yo! I heard Zaya's AWESOME and the love is DOPE! <3 So? What am supposed to do? Raise arms for honor and propose a toast? NO! Nigga, I'll RAISE ARMS....FULL ARMOR...I PROPOSE THE TOAST. That second-hand smoke, LIGHTER, never filter 'cause Zig's known to choke. That SICK FIRE....in 14B, Zaya IN HALE (IN HELL), how were they supposed to cope? If Vince's bullets spread like cancer leaving holes in throats? If the DTC is Mike Tyson, then the WIKI is Muhammad Ali....we're good with that rope-a-dope! If we KNOCK their ass out, we're ten steps up that totem pole. Any DTCer can get it, NO CONVERSE, we'lll just SNEAK 'ER if we're toe-to-toe Then let that strap blow through the sole(soul) when these hoes wouldn't HEEL(HEAL)..... With an OPEN TOE! (Ya'll catching on?) These bitches got me open though! How does Zaya want their casket? OPEN? CLOSED? Fuck you, Zaya, there's NO VIEWING YOU.... But shit, it won't be the first time the writers USED YOU FOR A FUNERAL. REMEMBER CAMAYA??? They were TRUE LOVE TOO, Zaya ain't true love, boo! Zaya's just the FOURTH DRAFT PICK off of that TRUE LOVE CREW! Hey DTCers, if Zaya and I got into beef, peeps, would ya'll pop off too? FUCK OUTTA HERE WITH YA'LL KNOCK-OFF SHOES! Zig's dick is NOT SOFT? Cool. I'll catch me a body. All he and Maya needed was a mack and a molly. My fellow Anti-Zayas, if I PHONE FIVE (iPhone 5), they'll be right there with the SHOVEL and the SHOTTY! In NOTP wasteland is where we'll bury the bodies (of the ship, not literally Zig and Maya) So, bitch what? DTC must be PISSED DRUNK off of their FIFTH CUP, thinkin' they gon BITCH US! See, Team Wiki be VISH-SHUS Zig will get his SHIT BUST Cause in NEXT CLASS, we all SAW that Zig was PUSSY Because that club guy said sexist shit to Maya. Zig did nothing...cause he knew he'd get FIST-PUMPED! I mean, come on, Ziggy, you were THERE! You should have at least DID SOMETHING!!! See, I knew this nigga ZIG BEEN FRONTIN' Because if somebody disrespected Maya in front of MILES like that.... Miles would have got them FAAAANS JUMPIN' (you know what I'm saying?) By the way, Tristan.... .....I FUCKED YOUR BIG BROTHER! Seriously, Owen and I could have BEEEEN SOMETHIN..... Cause that nigga was NASTIER THAN NASTY in the bed, HE WAS DIIIIIIIS-GUSTIN' LOL Anyway....back to Zaya, they beeeen bluffin' They had NO development before 14B, they ain't never DID NOTHIN' Zig must be Ready To Die for thinkin' he B.I.G. buzzin See, these ships are in the same game But Zaya's SHAQ SHOOTIN' While Matlingsworth are TIM (DUNCAN) DUNKIN' Novas will get this W, AND BE A STAR (WNBA STAR), so Zaya better play their part! Wiki vs. DTC? We got our ARMS STRETCHED TO SHOOT LIKE LESLIE TO GET THEM LADIES SPARKED! Miles got his MERCEDES PARKED!!! READY for a nigga to ride out. And nigga, if you ain't ready to ride Then you better to hide out. I put beef in a box like I'm ready to dine out OR Let Zoe put little Ziggy in the corner like he ready for time out. And the wiki ain't gotta let that eight blast... To show that we're A-CLASS Cause Zaya is JAIL FOOD to us....they can get ATE FAST! 'Cause Zoe's a BRAND NEW BITCH With a BRAND NEW SWAG It's the DTC's fandom but the WIKI'S got a BRAND NEW BAG.